The real you is better
by Bloomingrose01
Summary: Fred was in trouble and he drags hiro into it
1. Chapter 1

Fred was running from someone around the streets he turn then bumps into Hiro, they both failed to the solid ground Fred was on top of Hiro, Hiro tries to push himself up with his legs Fred shakes abet cause Hiro's legs was touching his crouch then he just sat on his legs "oh hey Fred what's up" Hiro said casually then the guys with black suits grab Fred he scream out "you'll never take me alive" Hiro tries to help but ends up getting taken away to

They lock Hiro in Fred's room and Fred was forced to get ready for he's parents after Fred was done with his meeting Fred went to he's bed room madly taking his tie off and unbuttoning his suit he sawed hero holding a sword upside down Hiro's eyes wide up "Fr.. Fred… is that you" Fred smiles then walks to Hiro and grabs the sword away from him Hiro checks him out "wow Fred it is you… you look different... wait is this your place?"Hiro looks around then sits on Fred's bed Fred chuckles "while I'll be right back gonna change"

Hiro was already asleep when he was done changing to his regular clothes Fred goes towards Hiro then wakes him up when Hiro got up he begins to drool Fred wipes out hiro's drool with he's sleeves Hiro opens hes eyes wide then backs forward and wipes it off himself he looks at Fred of in embarrassment Fred looks at him surprised then makes a rectangle with his hands "wow I never realised it" Hiro was confused "what do you mean" Fred walks to Hiro then takes hiro's sweater off "what are you doing" Hiro ask getting more confused Fred pushes Hiro on he's bed then sat on top of him Hiro was afraid trying to escape "Fred get off of me" Hiro was pushing and shoving Fred Then grabs Hiro's hands with only one hand Hiro didn't like where this was going

He looks away then close his eyes scared didn't even know what to do cause hes hands was hurting when he moves it around Fred touches Hiro's arms' stomach and waist "Wow you're very thin" then he pulls hiro's arms up to let him sit up and began to play with his hair "hum it's not that bad if we straighten it a little" Fred looks at Hiro with a smile he was in tears a little Fred got worried "Hiro what's up you can tell me anything" Hiro didn't notice he's tears flowing down he's cheeks he touches he's cheeks felt water then looks at his hands then rubs it wispier "~what…?~ hum… oh its nothing really" he looks away then rubs his tears off his face "Hiro would you please help me out" he bags on his knees

"Help you with what" Hiro tilts his head "yes or no" Fred looks at him with a serious look Hiro backs forward "I…I guess so" Fred Hugs Hiro "thanks you're the best" hiro pushed Fred away "okay so help you with what" Fred grabs Hiro's hands "it's a surprise Hiro pulls hes hands back "why not tell me right now" Fred carried Hiro like a princess "everyone likes surprises" he smiles Hiro tries to wiggle out "fred put me down I can walk" Fred covered Hiro's mouth "shhh they'll hear you"

Fred opens the door knob then throws Hiro in and shuts the door then locks him in Hiro panics "FRED HEY open the door…" no answer hiro looks around it was dark, wondering where he was he try's looking for the lights but ends up in the corner of the room Fred unlocks the door then opens it, he came back with two maids one of the maids opens the lights Hiro's hands was on the wall looking towards them he gets mad then walks towards Fred "Fred why did yo -"the maid grabs Hiro "wow your right" the maids wear checking him out "his skin is so light and soft" both laughs "Fred …" Hiro was blushing a little then looks where Fred was but he wasn't there the door was shut and then and maid grabs his arms then ran to the closet Hiro's eyes wide opens "oh no… please no…"

Fred was in he's room where he usually hang out playing with his little toy the 2 maids brings Hiro "finally your done what toke you guys so …" hero was wearing a white dress, diamond necklace and white sandals Hiro walks to Fred angry" is this a joke to you!" Fred stairs at him "wow… I look like a chick haha" Hiro gets pissed and try's to hit Fred but Fred runs around laughing Hiro steps on the white dress then trips he failed flat on his face Fred looks back trying to hold his laugh he then walks to Hiro then reaches his hands to him "Hiro... aha sorry" Hiro was about to hit Fred's hands But then Fred's dad came in

Both looks at him the dad notice a girl beside Fred "Fred who's your friend" Fred helps Hiro up "he's…."fred looks at Hiro forgotten Hiro was dressing as a girl "oh… She's my girlfriend" Fred grabs Hiro's waist then pulls him closer to him


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro was surprised Fred whispers to Hiro "~_just go with it_~" Fred smiles Fred's dad "_oh really I'm sorry I didn't know you had a girlfriend I guess I have to tell your mom about this_" the mom came in "_Fred you have no right to talk to me that w-_…" the mom notice the two maid and Fred holding a girl "_oh so that's how it is_" Fred's mom was angry then she walks out Fred's father follows her wife, In Fred's mom's office "do you know her name… Or who she is?" The mother ask the butler

Fred *_sighs_* Hiro pushes Fred away "_Help you! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner you could have told honey lemon or Gogo!_"Hiro take's the necklace off then throws it at the bed "_I'm going home where's my clothes_" Fred looks away "_honey lemon is okay but Gogo heh not my type_" he sits on a chair "_and its already too late for that Haha… hey could you help me out with one more thing?_" Hiro walks away without in answer "_hey Hiro…_" Hiro runs away, Fred follows

At the streets, Hiro stops running to catch his breath Fred was be hide him "_wow you're fast but not fast enough_" Hiro got scared then turns around "_h..how did you caught up to me_" Fred back forward "BAAM roller skates" Hiro melts to the ground "why should I help you when you did this to me" he points at himself then realised he was still wearing the dress "I forgot to change!" Hiro looks around just to make sure no one's around there where some peoples then Hiro grabs Fred's arms then runs trying to go to his house

Hiro bumps into Gogo "_watch where you're… Fred?_" Hiro went be hide Fred "_who's that_" Gogo says while chowing her gum "_Fred auuhh my… girlfriend_" Fred looks at Hiro with a confused expression Hiro looks at him with a anger look Gogo looks at Hiro "_hey I'm Gogo…_" Fred pushes her away "_sorry but where late for our date_" Fred grabs Hiro's hand then tries to run but Gogo sawed Hiro "_Hiro?_" both stops "_Hiro…_"gogo says with a little laugh while pointing at Hiro weekly "_I know I said women up but this isn't what I meant_" Gogo laughs Hiro looks away with in embarrassment then let's go of Fred's hand

Gogo blows her bubble gum then pops it she turns around then starts walking away "_have fun with your date_" waving her hands back at them while walking away smiling Hiro looks at Fred with a anger on his face Fred looks at Hiro "_turn that faun upside down_" Fred puts his fingers on hiro's cheeks trying to make him smile Hiro shoves Fred's hands off his face then walks away Fred looks at him walking away feeling up site Fred sawed a shop selling new figures Fred runs to the shop

A guy with black suit follows Hiro, Hiro tries to hide his face while walking home then when he was there he went at the back of he's house the guy stops for today then reports where he lives Hiro sighs then shuts the door ant Cass wasn't home Hiro walks upstairs to his room he takes the dress off then puts it under his bed then he goes to his dresser to look for one of his pants but couldn't find them then he remembers ant Cass was gonna wash them when she comes back Hiro looks at Tadashi's room he walks towards it with a sad look on his face the bed wasn't there but his stuffs where Hiro looks throw Tadashi's clothes he try's on Tadashi's pants but they were too big on him so he just wear's Tadashi's big shirt then he looks at Tadashi's picture and smiles "_hey Tadashi I'll be borrowing this for a while_" he then looks away then said goodnight and shuts the door gently

Hiro sits on he's chair then sniffs the shirt little he then thinks to himself what a creep he is he misses his hair up a little he looks at the computer then check his messages before he could do that he heard a bell he shouts "_sorry where close for today_" Fred shouts "_HIRROO_" Hiro tilts his head "_Fred…?_" Hiro panics "_~what is he doing here~_" he whispers to himself he try's looking for a pants then he ran's to Tadashi's room then grabs one of his pants Fred pops out "_hey Hiro the door was unlock and i notice Cass wasn't here so I just had to check what's going on and don't worry I lock the door for yea guys_" Hiro was just standing in the middle of the room looking at Fred _"Hey Fred how's it going_" Hiro ask trying to act casually Fred smiles then takes out something from his back "I brought you ice cream but I drop yours" Fred walks towards Hiro "but you can have mine if yooOUUU!..." Fred trips on one of Hiro's disk Hiro fails sat on the chair the ice cream hits Hiro's face and little on he's hair

Hiro's pants went down cuz Fred try's to hold something so he won't land on his face Fred looks at Hiro he try's holding he's laugh Hiro opens one of his eyes looks at Fred, Fred takes his shirt off then wipes Hiro's face "we wouldn't wont Tadashi's shirt to get dirty" he smiles Hiro gets up then pulls his pants up he tries to walk but he trips cause the pants was to long Hiro lands on his face "_ow_" he sits up then cover his nose Fred looks around "_hum I wonder where's Baymax_" Hiro gets up "_I'm fine my nose just hurts a little_" Hiro turns to Fred, Fred's face was close to his Hiro back's forward Fred grabs Hiro's hands then looks at his nose "_its red does it hurts when I touch it_" Fred touches Hiro's nose Hiro nods "_no I'm fine_" he try's holding the pain Fred wiggles his nose a little "_ow woW OW… stop it_"

Fred lets go he looks serious at him "_It hurts does it_" Hiro holds he nose "_well yeah you were moving it roughly_" Fred looks down "_oh… well it doesn't looks red now haha or maybe_" he tries looking closer to him again Hiro gets up then goes to his computer Fred follows and notice a picture beside the computer he raised his eyebrows "_Hiro why do you have Tadashi's pictures half naked…_" Hiro shocks then looks at Fred "_It's not what you think...!that was when … we went to the beach the first time it's just that I won't to be more like him just look at me I don't have any muscles at all don't really have great hair and I'm so pale_" Hiro sits on his bed feeling uncool Fred walks to him then sits next to Hiro "_doesn't matter what you look like every one's different I like how you are and yeah Tadashi looks amazing but your amazing to Hiro just look at you you're in collage now_" Fred misses Hiro's hair

Hiro looks away "_thanks_" he lays down then looks at the side of the room Fred looks at him then sighs "_Hiro just to say you're really awesome to hang out with_" Hiro looks up at the ceiling "_hum…_"Fred looks at Hiro then moves closer to him Hiro closes his eyes Fred pokes his waist Hiro jumps "_HHUUAAG…FRED_" Fred smiles

Then he starts to tickle Hiro "_Fred stop… Fred ahah…_" Hiro starts laughing then tries to push Fred away Fred sits on Hiro's legs "_oh but why I love seeing you happy/smile_" Fred holds his waist then smiles Hiro stares at him just lying there "_Fred don't you dare move your fingers_" Fred goes close to his face "_oh but why not_" door shuts loudly "_HIRO are you home!_" both looks at each other slowly then notice Fred and Hiro wear half naked lying on the bed and Fred holding Hiro's waist both blushed then jumps out of the bed

Baymax came in "_hello Hiro I brought you new clothes_" Fred was putting his shirt on and hero still didn't had pants on Hiro went to Baymax then grabs the clothes "_thanks Baymax_" he went to Tadashi's room then changes ant Cass came "Hiro… oh hello Fred what are you doing here" Fred looks at her "_oh just visiting haha while I'll be going now_" Fred walks pass her Hiro gets out of the room "_huuh… didn't even get to say good bye_" ant Cass and Baymax looks at him "_I meant yeah most friends say it right haha_" then he goes to his computer he didn't even know why he said that out loud or think about Fred, Fred was walking home all by himself Fred couldn't stop thinking about Hiro he was wondering why so he just thinks that he's funnier then he's other friend's "_haha Hiro is so awesome to hang out with never boring_" he starts to think what happen last time when he was at his place he began to walk even more fast then hits the wall "_Gruhhh_"


End file.
